Twofold
by Firelce
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH "I choose.. Cole." Trapped in a mirror the only way to escape is by replacing your soul... With another.
1. Prologue

_In the Mirror..._

_..._

_... I can hear screaming, my screaming..._

_"COLE!" "COLE!" "What happened?! Cole wake up! **WAKE UP COLE!**" Someone's yelling my name I think it's Zane, or Kai. I can't tell, everything hurts.._

_I can't see. I can hardly hear. What's going on? I can't feel anything. Who was that girl?W__hy was she there? What was she doing? How come there's an awful ringing sound in my ears?!_

_"Cole..?"_

_It wasn't my reflection...__It was Nya's._

* * *

**So yeah..This is the prologue, please tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Flood

**Sorry for the frequent POV changes!**

* * *

**(Cole)**

It's been a few months since Nya passed and things have never been quite the same. I hardly ever see Kai nowadays. He's usually either beating the shit out of a training dummy or moping around the bounty. I think Zane just misses her and the spirit our team once had, like me.

Lloyd blames himself, we've told him even if he had seen it he couldn't of done anything. Of course he doesn't believe us. So he's always giving it his all when we train him, I guess he thinks that if he had paid more attention before than he would have been able to do something.

Jay never got the chance to propose to Nya, he had a romantic evening planned out and a beautiful blue topaz ring encrusted with diamonds. He never jokes around anymore, it's weird seeing him without a smile on his face.

I miss the old days..

* * *

**(Kai)**

The smell of Zane's cooking fills my nostrils, I think it's chicken. Shame, I'm not hungry. Hearing footsteps approaching I look up.

"Zane told me to come get you. He says dinners ready."

"Tell him I'm not hungry." I say lowering my head.

"You always say that, you need to eat something!" "No." "But Kai-" "Lloyd I'm not going. Just leave."

I listen to his footsteps leaving the room and the soft thud of door the closing, before getting up off the wooden floor of our shared room and climbing into my bunk.

_I broke my promise..._

* * *

**(Cole)**

Lloyd enters the room and takes a seat at the table.

"Wheres Kai?" I ask him "He says he's not hungry."

A sigh goes around the room "Why isn't he eating?" Lloyd says to know one in particular "Because he has depression." Zane answers while serving out the food.

Jay stares at it for a moment before slowly eating it, piece by piece. He does that a lot, taking each day one at a time. It's better than Kai's 'Work, work, work, sit in a corner, repeat' theory, but I guess we have our own ways of dealing with the grief.

I pick at my food for a bit before eating it, I'm not that hungry myself. Sensei excuses himself. He feels guilty because he wasn't there, but we weren't either. It was all a trap...

It's ironic that Nya was always trying to prove that she didn't need protecting, and in the end..She did.

* * *

**(Lloyd)**

_' *Thud* __"What was that?"_

_"I dunno. Maybe something fell down?" __"I don't think so Lloyd, we're not moving so.." _

_"Wind?" my voice squeaked a bit, I'm getting nervous. _

_"Hmm.. I cant hear anything. Could you go check Lloyd?" I nod and she turns back to the bridge's control panel, shes been working on that thing all day and it still won't work._

_I took the stairs two at a time, landing on the deck with my fists raised I glanced around before lowering them slightly and moving slowly downstairs. I search all the rooms and find nothing. _

_Starting back up the stairs onto the deck, I tried to recall the exact sound I heard "Huh..I swear-" Gasping I nearly fell back down the stairs. There was about seventeen serpentine staring at me with their weapons raised._

"_SSSStay where you are boy" one of them hissed. With wide eyes I yelled at the top of my lungs "NYA SERPENTINE!" I took a step back down the stairs 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!' _

_I thought back to those horrendously long training sessions, what the guys had taught me? I can't remember any of it! Why do I have to forget at the time I need it most?!_

_The angry serpents were closing in on me, whimpering I took another step back peering over at the bridge. I watched as Nya flipped off the top of the stairs and brought her daggers down on two Venomari soldiers, kicking another she spun around and thrust her blade into a Hypnobrai's chest. _

_By now they had all turned their attention to her and went to attack. I slipped around them to grab a shuriken from the weapon closet we have on deck. _

_Picked a couple up I aim for one of the serpentine closer to Nya 'I hope this doesn't hit her..' Hurling the small disc I watched it spin through the air and embed itself in the neck of a Fangpyre. _

_"Yeah!" I fist-pumped as he fell to the ground. Grabbing a dagger I spinjitzu myself over to Nya, so that I'm __standing back to back with her._

_There are only eleven serpentine now "Your doing great Lloyd, keep going!" _

_Nya's so encouraging I'm so grateful that shes here, I don't know what I'd do without her! _

_My heart is beating rapidly and sweat is dripping down my face, we've been fighting these __guys for nearly an hour now and I'm exhausted! I think I'm gonna give out soon. _

_My vision is a bit blurry, my muscles are screaming for me to stop, but I can't we've still got seven more to defeat. 'I can do this! Just a little bit longer..' panting I move forward a bit and throw my last shuriken at a fleeing serpent. _

_Now I've just got my chipped and bloody dagger. Sucking in a breath through my clenched teeth I survey the deck piled with bodies for my next target._

"_LLOYD! ON YOUR LEFT!" _

_Time seems to slow as I turn my head to see an arrow being released from a Hypnobrai's bow. I watch, stunned as Nya leaps in front of me, protecting me from the inevitable. _

_The arrow pierces her heart, she staggers back, shocked by the impact. My jaw drops, I can't breathe. The battered dagger slips from my grasp._

_"Nya..." _

_S__he falls to the ground. The serpentine sneak off while I'm distracted, I don't care, I need to save Nya. _

_"Lloyd... You did g-good. I'm p-proud of you." She smiles softly at me._

_ "Tell Jay I love h-him, and t-that I said yes." She coughs "And tell Kai th-that __he did protect me...In the end...__" __She trails off and stares at the sky. __"So pretty...I just wish...I..Had..More" a tear falls from her eye "Time..."_

_"Nya..Don't go!" The shine in her eyes faded away._

_ "__Don't go..." ' _

Jerking awake I feel tears streaming down my face, it's always the same dream from that day..

That horrible day when what I'd learned...

..

Wasn't good enough...

...

And what I'd learnt...

...

Couldn't save lives...

How can you save a whole planet, when you can't save one person?

* * *

**Well that turned out...Different to what I intended. Anyways what did you think? This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is really appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 2: Iridescent Essence

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (11? You guys are amazing!), they were really appreciated!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy and massive lack of inspiration stopped me from writing XP**

**I know I just killed Nya off in the first chapter, I apologize. But I had to! Her death plays a key part in this fic, so please bear with me.**

**No slash, just brotherly love 'k?**

**This is where the real action is gonna start, this should be fun! XD**

* * *

**(Cole)**

A slit of light invades my dreams (if you could call them that).

I can hear plates clattering in the kitchen.

I've slept in again. It's a good thing that we don't do sunrise exercise anymore, I would always be late if we did. Maybe that's why we don't do it anymore? I've never actually bothered to ask.

I guess I don't care.

* * *

Yelling.

I'm awake now. Pulling on some clothes, I head out the door toward the kitchen; seeking the source of Wu's anger.

Heads swivel toward me when I enter the room, then back to Kai who is seated at our dining table. His eyes are filled with uncertainty.

"Eat. It." Wu commands in a stern tone.

Kai eyes the circle of people surrounding him, a fence. A barrier.

He's trapped and I've just added to the force of a wall set in stone. A family set in stone.

But rock cracks, it crumbles under pressure. Like I did.

His gaze settles on me, as if he was asking my opinion. Desperate cinnamon eyes plead with me.

I shake my head softly and he turns away. In front of him is a shiny red apple.

* * *

**(Kai)**

"Brother, we are trying to help you. Stop shutting us out." Zane says gently.

_Help. Yeah right, forcing me to do something will so help me. NOT._

He places an apple on the oak table, just one small apple. _Poisoned? _

Why is it so hard for them to understand that I'm not hungry?

"Please brother."

_Is he kidding? _

I narrow my eyes. _Not a chance._

"Why are you being so stubborn?! Can't you see that you need help Kai? ARE YOU BLIND?!" wincing at the used volume, I remain silent.

"It's just one apple, EAT IT." _I know it's just one apple you miserable old sod.. But after living off energy bars for three weeks it's a bit of a mouthful!_

I look everyone in the eye, as if I was challenging them.

Jay looks away, he's guilty. He should be.

Cole enters the room filling the gap in the ring.

_I'm trapped, penned in. No escape this time._

I lock eyes with him. _What does he have to say about this?_

But no words form, he simply shakes his head.

_Traitor. _

I pick up the fruit and examine it. There are no flaws in it's surface. I wonder how long it took them to find this.. It would be a shame to ruin it.

I really don't want to eat this..

I'm planning my escape route; that is guaranteed to fail. When Lloyd's expression changes my mind. He's just a kid.

_I can't blame him for what happened.. _

_Can I?_

So I don't do it for me, or Wu, or my team. I don't do it for Nya.. My precious sister.

I do it for Lloyd. And him alone, because no kid should have to see what he saw.

I lift the apple to my mouth, and take a bite. Sickly sweet apple juice flows over my tongue, and I realize.

That I'm starving.

* * *

**(Cole) **

Surprisingly after the first bite Kai wolfed down the rest of it. I guess he was hungry after all.

He's talking to Zane at the moment, who am I to ask what about?

Closing the door to our shared room; I head down the hallway to check on Jay. He's cooking our _well_ overdue lunch.

As I'm walking, I spot something behind me in the mirror that hangs at the end of the corridor.

I spin around abruptly only to find there is nothing there.

_Stop being paranoid Cole. Don't let bad habits creep up on you!_

Continuing on my way past the mirror I hear a crack.

_Did Jay drop something?_

Picking up my pace, I carry on. _I hope nothing is broken.. _

Placing my right foot on the first step up to the deck, I felt an absurd desire to turn around. Frowning I bring my foot back down.

_What the hell.. _

Pivoting I cautiously go back the way I came. I can hear whispering, is that Lloyd?

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I turned that corner.

I'm paralyzed from my own surprise. Maybe fear too.

Standing in the mirror is not my reflection, but Nya's.

I study my body, I'm still me. _Phew. _

Looking back at the mirror I watch as she lifts her tiny hand and waves sadly.

My eyes widen. "Nya?"

"Hello Cole."

"Wha-" A ringing sound fills my ears, it hurts.. A lot.

I can feel a tug at my chest, something pulling me.

I fall to the ground, and squeeze my eyes shut.

She was there..

..

In the mirror..

But shes dead?

_Is she? _

Yes.

~No~

Someone is screaming, it's me.

Footsteps are coming closer, at a fast sprint.

Why was she there? What was she doing?

Is she.. Alive?

"COLE!"

"COLE!" "What happened?!"

"Cole wake up! WAKE UP COLE!"

Who is that? Zane? Kai? I can't tell, everything hurts.

"Cole..?" Lloyd asks softly "Cole can you hear me? Please be okay.."

Poor kid. He probably thinks I'm dying too.

Maybe I am...

What happens when you die?

* * *

The ringing is quieter now, faint. No longer a blaring radio.

One voice calls out clearer than the others. A silky, almost fake voice.

It whispers:

_I'm not dead Cole, _

_help me. _

_I need you help._

_I'm not dead. _

_Save me,_

_I'm trapped._

Is that Nya?

_Save me Cole._

Unconsciousness draws closer.

And the light fades out,

completely.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Scream at me all you like, but I bet you've all left people on a cliffhanger before, and come on it's not _that _bad...**

**Turns out it's hard to keep people who are supposed to be OOC in character (If that makes any sense. No? Okay). **

**Please tell me if there are any errors, I would appreciate it. **

**I only plan to have this 5-7 chapters long, but you never know what might happen..**

**Did you guys think this was a bit rushed? **

**Also could you guys please vote on my poll? Is that all? I think so..**

**Have a good Day/night!**


	4. Chapter 3: Truth?

**Hey everyone, October ****already****! Gosh time flies doesn't it?**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! They keep me inspired, and inspiration keeps me writing. So please keep it up!**

**Sorry updates have been random and slow, I've been really tired lately! I'll try to update ****every few ****week****s****, but no guarantees. **

**I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that this probably isn't as sad as it should be, I mean I K.I.L.L.E.D a key character ****and ****I'm not really writing their emotions right ****and that's because- believe it or not- this fic isn't really supposed to be about Nya dying (that's why it's set a month after her death), I only realized that it ****was**** a key part ****when I started writing the ****previous**** chapter. So sorry 'bout that, I'll try a bit harder with their emotions toward that.**

**Anyway, ****this is getting long so read on!**

* * *

**(****Lloyd****) **

"Cole..."

..

"Cole can you hear me? Please be okay Cole, I can't lose you too."

"Nya..?" Cole whispers. _What?! That can't be. She's.. She's dead. I saw her.. Die. In front of me, exhaling her last breath. He must be delusional. There is no other explanation. Unless... No. She can't be.. Alive. Can she?_

_NO!_

_It's inhuman, impossible, illogical. Yet it happened all the same. Why?_

No. _Get yourself together Lloyd! I'm being dumb. Cole never said she was there, she's not there. He's imagining it. I'm being unreasonable. __But.. if she was alive.. I could speak to her maybe.. _

_Ugh! Stop it Lloyd! Talking to yourself won't help anyone!_

Cole just went limp. Oh no. That can't be good.. Did he pass out?

I move forward but Jay pushes me back. "Hey!" I say. "Lloyd this is no time to idle. Go get Sensei, NOW!" I hesitate, looking Jay hard in the eye. His stare is unwavering "Lloyd, we don't know whats wrong or what caused.. This." He gestured toward the lifeless form that Kai and Zane were struggling to lift. "And it's crucial that we find out, his life could be on the line. So I'm asking you, to please, go wake him- maybe he'll know what's happening."

The panicked look on Jay's face scares me a little. I look away, back at Cole. His head is lolled to the side. I sigh "Okay." I turn around and run as fast as I can down the hall toward Uncle's room.

_You can only go faster. _

_Your not gonna go anywhere Cole. Not without saying "Goodbye"._

* * *

**(Cole)**

I'm in a void. An empty black pit.

Lying in the dark. Except I'm lying on nothing... Nothing at all. That's not right.

I open my eyes, looking around frantically. _Where are the others?! "Zane? Kai? Jay? Lloyd?!" _I'm talking, but I can't hear a word. Just thick, icy silence.

Then I remember.

_Nya! Where is she?! _

I quickly push off the "ground" so I'm standing and cup my hands over my mouth, attempting to call out to her.

"_Nya!" "Nya, are you there?!" "Where are you Nya!"_

"**NYA!**"

Her name echos around the area, I step back in surprise. I can hear my voice! Yelling her name a fifth time, a grin spreads across my face. _Maybe we can get her back after all!_

I wait.. Nothing.

I'm about to call her name again when someone clears their throat- from what seems like all directions – and speaks: "Cole? You came! I knew you would, that's why I choose you!"

My eyes widen "Nya! You're alive! How.. Oh who cares! We've missed you so much and- wait. What do you mean 'you choose me'..?"

"Oh.. Yeah, _that_. I'll explain later, right now I need you to get me out of here!"

"No. Explain now."

"Uhh... Alright. Only two people can be in here at once so I picked you to rescue me because you're the strongest."

"Right.." I narrow my eyes, there's something fishy going on here.. "Where exactly are you Nya? And... Where are _we_?"

"We're in a place I've taken to calling 'The other side.'"

"What! As in like the grave or something!"

"No! It's different! I'm telling you I'm not dead! This is like a prison, I need to escape and I need your help to do so!"

"Come on Nya, really? You don't have the slightest doubt that your not alive? Because as much as I hate to say it, your dead and dead people don't come back, I should know.."

"How do you know I'm dead, what if I'm alive and you're just leaving me to starve?!"

"Because I saw your body, medics saw your body, the team saw your body, Lloyd saw you die in front of him, and we all went to your funeral! And you just said you'd starve, how long have you been here- shouldn't you have starved already?!"

I wince, that was harsh. "Sorry."

"Don't you want me to come back Cole?" She whispers sadly.

"Believe me Nya; I want nothing more than to have you with us again, but I just don't think it's possible. Now, can you please tell me where you are?"

"It is possible!" She cries indignantly, sounding like a small child.

"How Nya? Tell me how!"

"He's coming Cole! Help me, quickly!"

My expression turns to one of fear and concern, she sounds terrified "Who's coming Nya?"

"The son."

"Who is 'the son'? Why is he a danger?"

"He's coming for you Cole, and then he'll come for me! You have to leave, NOW!"

"Wait, Nya! What-" "Goodbye Cole... Come back. You do remember how you got here don't you? Don't you?! Never mind, I'll find you. Just get out of here! Oh, and don't tell anyone about me, especially Him."

"Nya, who-"

"I have to go!"

I feel something pulling me back, sucking me out of this world. "NYA!" I scream. I can't leave her here, even if she is dead. I turn my head frantically back and fourth, I can't see her.. _Where is she?! _Blinding white lines are streaking through the black_, _blurring the world into a mess of black and white zigzagged stripes.

I was inhaled by the vortex that had formed behind me, whipped from side to side, like a flimsy rag-doll.

After spending only a few seconds inside the spinning portal, motion sickness threatened to devour me. It took all I had not to hurl today's breakfast all over myself.

Then suddenly, like turning on a light- I could hear my teammates calling to me.

"Cole, come on wake up!"

"Will he be okay Sensei?"

"Cole come back to us!"

And Lloyd...

"Cole, is she alive?"

_What! How did he know? Is he psychic? I'll have to ask him when I wake up.. If I wake up._

I had expected the hard wooden floor of the Bounty's hallway, instead I felt a soft mattress beneath me.

I groan. Who would've thought that _that _experience would make one so sore!

"Cole." Wu say's gently "Can you hear me?"

"Mmm.." I open my eyes. Upon seeing that I'm in the med-bay I look swiftly at the mirror above the sink. Nothing there, she's gone. My heart sinks a little, I've really missed Nya. I'd do anything to get her back..

Wu notices me staring at the mirror, he comments on it. "The spirit that has invaded our home has gone into hiding. We can't find it."

I stare at him, shocked. "We need your help Cole, you're the only one who has come into any form of contact with this spirit. And we are going to need all the help we can get if it attacks, or we could lose another loved one."

No. Way.

* * *

**(Wu)**

Something has drifted into our stronghold..

We are not safe.. We will have to fight...

For there has been a great shift in the balance...

Something we have never faced before. Ever.

We are outnumbered by the continuous stream of evil seeping into our world. Into our home.

These forces will join, conspire against us, herd us to our destruction.

Will my ninja be strong enough? What does fate have in store for them?

Could this be our match... Have we finally met our end?

* * *

***Ducks from thrown pillows* Sorry! Cliffies are addicting!**

**Well at least we're getting more plot now, always good! :)**

**In case your wondering: No Nya does not love Cole in this fic.**

******I ****think this is my longest chapter yet!**

**Come on guys, do you really want me to ****close my poll**** with only 2 votes? ****Vote please!**

**Also I've decided that supernatural wins over suspense, I mean ghosts, really?! How could you get more supernatural than that!?**

**Oh, and be aware: I do summaries/titles if your having trouble, so please spread the word and PM me if your interested.**

**That's all, h****ope you liked & thanks for readin****g!**


End file.
